


Yesterday's Sepia Rainbow

by Psychodaelic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but it'll be romance for later too, romance for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychodaelic/pseuds/Psychodaelic
Summary: You see, the thing is, even when people say that you will meet your other-half, it never means that you were incomplete. Just because the majority of the population on Earth do find their true love and see some color spectrum, doesn’t mean you can’t live your life.
Basically, everything you need to know about this story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, and the basic idea of soulmate AU was from tumblr.

You see, the thing is, even when people say that you will meet your other half, it never means that you were incomplete. Just because the majority of the population on Earth do find their true love and see some color spectrum, doesn’t mean you can’t live your life. Kei was fine with monochromatic scenery and never really he felt lonely with gray scale world. Maybe it’s because his parent didn’t care about it, they just met through college and they’re in luck.

His parent said that even though they were supposed to be soulmates, they never thought it was something special, after all, they met in some big university event so they didn’t know at first. It took them nearly a year to meet again, and they built their relationship from scratch. “So, Kei,” his father told him, “It doesn’t matter for you to think about it now. If you do find your beloved one, we want you to love them from heart and mind, not just because your eyes suddenly see the world differently.” Kei took these words to heart.

And that’s how he planned his college years.

Unless it suddenly changes, because, fucking Universe and its all-romantic-feeling.

“Are you a prism, ‘cos damn, you shine out a rainbow and paint my world,” ladies and gentlemen, Tsukishima Kei hereby announces the winner of most shitty pick-up line 2k16. May I present to you, Kuroo Tetsurou.

“Are you a sponge, because surely you just drained my will to live, Schopenhauer would not be delighted with this,” Kei quickly gathers his things and stand up from the library chair. Just then he realizes he missed his headphone, now it’s in Tetsurou’s custody.

The man with darker hair smirks his signature grin, “Well, I sure can drain you whole in a different way, man, just shot the date and I’m on.” He plays his fingers around the headphone Kei bought after working an 8-hours shift.

“Don’t you have something else more important to do than picking up somebody out of nowhere? And I’m 100% sure we both know we are not soulmates.”

“Oh, dear, we may not be soulmates but I’m more the materialistic person, I rather be your bone-mates,” well, damn, Kei thought it could never be worse before, turns out he’s wrong. While he does find Tetsurou’s attractive, Kei doesn’t want anything to do with him, with all the upside-down rumors going on his department about the shitty hair man, and his shitty puns.

“I’m borderline-kindly asking you to return my belonging right now,” Kei’s done with all of these shit. Heck, he has a class to attend 15 minutes from now, he’s not playing this stupid game.

“When I never ask for you to return my heart that you have stolen?” At least Tetsurou gives Kei his headphone back.

“Well, I thought you’re more the materialistic person? Or perhaps, you’re searching for a substitute for your color? I’m not going to bother, it doesn’t matter.” Satisfied with the look on Tetsurou’s face, Kei walks out the library and heads to his class.

It’s uncommon to abandon your soulmate, but Kei knows it exists. Then again, he never considers that Tetsurou was one of them. Basically, when you meet your soulmate, the world suddenly become more colorful in all sense, and your eyes will change color that’s so easy to be recognized. To think that the prince of pharmacy is not bonding with his soulmate… Well, Kei isn’t one to talk, really. Like what he said before,

it doesn’t matter.

-

“I just realize it now,” Tetsurou claps his hand and then sets it on the table, “Tsukishima, aren’t _you_ one to talk?”

Kei silently eats and tries to shut off the noise that surrounds them and also Tetsurou’s voice. The cafeteria in History Department is always full of people because they sell cheap but good food here, and often troublemakers from other faculty set their foot here too. While he never really complains about this, somehow today Kei want to throw everyone out of his zone, especially Kuroo Tetsurou. Moreover, the next pharmacist’s already prying on his business.

Before Kei could mutter out ‘don’t even talk to me’, he sees Tetsu smiles. Well, not really smiling, but still… What?

“I won’t ask ‘cos I know. Well, I know you have your own reasoning, but so do I. So, we’re even. It doesn’t matter, right?” When Kei still doesn’t speak his argument, Tetsurou stands with his empty dishes, “Do you have a plan after today’s class? I know some place with high-quality tea and coffee, or y’know, quali-TEA. Oh, by the way, this is totally on me.”

That’s when Kei finally answer, “Only if that place serves strawberry shortcake.”

“The best in town,” Tetsu grins.

It surprises Kei, really. People always ask about his supposedly-going-relationship with his apparent soulmate, like it’s their job to make sure Kei’s doing whatever people do with their partner. Little did they know that Kei was not even interested in this soulmate thingy. So, when Tetsu ask him out, Kei doesn’t know what he’s doing but he thinks this is fine.

‘A cup of tea wouldn’t hurt.’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I can keep up with my schedule right now. Damn college.


End file.
